The present invention relates to a vehicle wiper/washer control apparatus, and a vehicle wiper/washer apparatus provided with the control apparatus. The control apparatus simultaneously performs ejection of a washer fluid onto a surface to be wiped in a windshield exposed to a relative wind, with wiping of the surface to be wiped by a wiper.
A vehicle wiper/washer control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-185908 simultaneously operates a wiper apparatus and a washer apparatus. If a washer switch is turned on, the wiper/washer control apparatus controls the washer apparatus in such a manner as to eject (supply) washer fluid onto a surface to be wiped. Further, the wiper/washer control apparatus controls the wiper apparatus in such a manner as to start wiping the surface to be wiped by a wiper. A wiper blade pivots in a reciprocating manner between a lower reversing position and an upper reversing position.
There has been known a wiper/washer apparatus on which a washer nozzle is directly arranged in a wiper arm or a wiper blade, which are wiper components. In this case, the washer fluid is ejected to the surface to be wiped at a close proximity. Accordingly, the washer fluid ejected from the wiper is hard to be affected by a relative wind before reaching the surface to be wiped. Accordingly, it is easy to supply the washer fluid to a desired place on the surface to be wiped.
In the case of operating the washer apparatus provided with a washer nozzle in the wiper component simultaneously with the wiper apparatus as described in the publication mentioned above, the washer fluid is supplied to the surface to be wiped in a state in which the wiper blade is positioned at a lower end of a windshield. In other words, in a state in which the wiper blade is parallel to a vehicle width direction, the washer fluid is ejected to the surface to be wiped. In a state in which the wiper blade is parallel to a vehicle width direction, the relative wind is simultaneously applied to a distal end and a proximal end of the wiper blade. This state is referred to as a state in which the wiper blade extends perpendicular to the relative wind. The wiper sweeps and spreads the washer fluid on the surface to be wiped, on the basis of the pivoting motion in a reciprocating manner.
However, there is a case where the relative wind moves the washer fluid on the surface to be wiped along the wiper blade in a state of being perpendicular to the vehicle width direction. In general, since the vehicle windshield is inclined, the relative wind is brought into contact with the proximal end of the wiper blade in the state in which the wiper blade is perpendicular to the vehicle width direction, flows along the wiper blade, and passes through the distal end of the wiper blade. The state in which the wiper blade is perpendicular to the vehicle width direction is referred to as a state in which the wiper blade is parallel to the relative wind. In this case, there is a risk that the washer fluid on the surface to be wiped is concentrated at the distal end of the wiper blade. In other words, the washer fluid on the surface to be wiped moves toward an upper end of the windshield. Particularly, when the vehicle runs at a high speed and the relative wind is strong, the uneven distribution of the washer fluid is significant. Since the washer fluid on the surface to be wiped is exposed to a centrifugal force on the basis of the rotation together with the wiper blade, the washer fluid tends to be concentrated at the distal end of the wiper blade.
Accordingly, there is a risk that the washer fluid on the surface to be wiped becomes insufficient in a portion corresponding to the proximal end of the wiper blade. Particularly, when the vehicle runs at a high speed and the relative wind is strong, the washer fluid can be insufficient.